Heartbreak
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadAmy. Heartbreak can be devastating, sometimes. Rated M for a reason...


**Disclaimer: **Don't own any Sonic characters. I do, however, own Kia.  
**Special mention: **Slayde Demise, you are a meany for making me finish this! XP! But thank you for all your pushing, help and motivation. (Even if it was part-blackmail) XP! And Happy Birthday **shadowamypunk**!

-x-x-

It all happened so fast, I wasn't sure how it came to be this way... One moment we were happy and the next we were arguing and fighting over the most trivial things. Lights being left on, my standard of cooking... How we were going to be spending the night together... But it all came down to one simple screamed sentence during an argument. I didn't mean what I said, but under his tough exterior, rough nature and sun-shattering coldness... He has a heart. I broke it that night, I didn't mean too, I _really _didn't mean too - he means the world to me and something said under such pressure, such an emotional moment shouldn't be taken to anybody's heart. He did. It broke my heart to simply remember that look in his eyes, the pain within the crimson depths and the way his lips pulled back from his teeth as he turned away from me... His leaving words were still like a dagger in my gut and no matter how hard I tried to forget them... They still fog my thoughts...

_"If you find me that displeasing _Amy_, perhaps you should run back to that '_hero_' of yours. See if he wants such 'sloppy seconds'..." _

I could feel tears running down my cheeks at the mere thought of those words. Shadow never was one to use such slang, he'd never uttered a word like it before; it was how I knew I'd hurt him with my stupidity. Chasing after him that night had been impossibility, he was like his name suggested when he didn't want to be found and I have been searching for him since he left my home. Of course, Sonic and the others had automatically assumed he'd struck me... But he wasn't like that. He was the gentlest lover when he wanted to be and he treated me like a very special piece of rare stained glass. I defended his name to them, but I didn't want to simply defend him. I wanted to tell him, beg him to listen to how sorry I was. My feelings for him were so strong... There was no way I'd be able to go back to being such a naive little girl after being with him, he'd taken over my life, my thoughts and he made my heart soar~! He made me feel so wanted, appreciated and loved - especially with those little smiles he only saved for me... And I've lost it all.

-x-x-

Even after such a hurtful statement... How can she still be on my mind? I had been a fool to think anything was different about her. Now, I could see this world for what it really was - a place where other creatures and people made other people's lives a hellish nightmare. I've felt nothing for years, but with her... It was-had been different. It was confusing, something about her was so hypnotizing and alluring, and I couldn't seem to help myself from having her. It had been pleasant, waking up next to her was an experience that was astounding and nearly left me speechless. Then things started to turn... I found myself growing frustrated and irritated at little things she did that never bothered me before. Lights, cooking... Sex. It may have been some form of entertainment watching her eyes light up in irritation when I criticized her meals, but when she uttered those words... Something within me seemed to snap and it took all my will not to damage anything with the amount of Chaos Energy welling up in my body.

_"You are the most God damned irritating hedgehog I've ever met! Sometimes I _really _hate you! Actually NOW is one of those times!"_

Normally, such a temper tantrum wouldn't have fazed me, but this time - after all of our prior arguments and fights... I took it personally and retaliated as such and I vacated her home in my anger. Yet... She is constantly on my mind. For an entire month I have done nothing but mope like a pathetic love-stuck puppy. It's sickening to know that I am the most powerful force on this planet and I only seem to be fawning over my female... _My_ female... Even her friends have come to see me, vocalizing their concerns over her well-being; their requests to go and visit her home have been vast as well. They should mind their own business. I should not let such a 'relationship' start in the first place, I knew that our union would be a disaster and I was correct in my assumptions, but for a brief moment in time... I had it all.

-x-x-

_Some years later..._

"Come on Amy, you can't just mope around!"

A form moved under royal blue covers at her friends shouting, she really didn't want to get out of bed today of all days. Shuffling her legs out from the warm depths, the rose slipped from the bed to stand groggily. Didn't Rouge know that today was the anniversary of losing her Shadow? She had done nothing but mope for the years previous, so why should she change her annual routine just because the bat needed a babysitter? Huffing, she made her way out of her room to look down the stairs at the still beautiful looking female in the hall at the bottom. Rouge had been her rock since Shadow left her and looking to the small bundle in her arms, her woes washed away. Her friend had the most gorgeous daughter she had ever seen! More awake now, she bounded down and took the child from her gently. She secretly wished she would have this experience one day, with her soul mate... But her soul mate had left and even after quite a few months of looking for his elusive self, she was forced into coming home without so much as a strand of his fur.

"Rouge, do you think it's wise to leave her with me, she's still so young..."

"Amy, you know Knuckles and I haven't been out for a while. It would do us, and you, good to have a break," she smiled and headed for the door. She knew her rose friend was still hurting and had told the dark male countless times, but they were both as bad as each other as far as she was concerned! "We'll be back at nine. Promise"

"Okay... Have a nice time," she smiled and as the door closed, the smile left her face. A sigh left her lips as she simply walked over to the couch and sat down, curling around the already sleeping child. "We'll be okay, won't we Kia?" Knowing she wouldn't get a response from the girl, she sighed once more before letting her eyes close.

-x-x-

A loud knock brought her from her slumber awhile later, her ears perked and rubbing her eyes tiredly. The rose hedgehog listened for a moment and at hearing nothing, her ears lowered; had she been dreaming? About to settle back down, the sound came again, this time harder, making her door wobble against the frame. Making sure the little girl she was looking after was still asleep; she walked over to the door and checked the peephole. Seeing no one out there, her ears twitched in confusion. She hadn't taken that long to come to the door! Huffing, she turned the handle and pulled the door open, only to find a shadowed figure standing there. Fear gripped Amy's heart and she was about to slam the door when a gloved hand shot out and held it open. Terror and panic soon began to bubble in her gut as well. She was about to get hurt or something even worse and her friend's child was still in her home! Though as the silhouette lifted their head and their eyes caught the light emitting from the soft glow in her home, something completely different bubbled up in the pink female's chest and tears came to her eyes. Especially at the way he was looking at her!

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked, his voice just as smooth as she remembered it. It made her knees weak just listening to him. How the hell did he have this effect on her after all this time?

"You know you never need an invitation to enter my home Shadow," she responded, stepping to the side to hide behind the door a little bit, letting him pass into her home, which he did. Catching his scent, her ears lowered at the potency... And the pull it had on her. Though as he walked to the couch, he paused and looked back at her in confusion. Amy then realized why he didn't sit down! "Ah! Sorry!" she closed the door and walked to the small form, picking her up gently "Rouge asked me to babysit," she explained, moving the small form to the travel crib, she returned to sit next to the dark male.

Silence deafened the room as the tension escalated between the light and dark hedgehogs. Though Amy could feel the need to cozy close to him, but she didn't dare get any closer to him. She should fire up a conversation instead of sitting here with him like this... But what would she say? '_Nice of you to come back after all these years Shadow? Still have those shattered pieces of my heart?'. _That would go down like a lead balloon! Nervously fiddling with her fingers, she chanced a glance at him and a blush crossed her face as she found him staring at her...!

"Shadow... I tried so hard to find yo-"

"I know you did," he interrupted, taking his eyes off of her form "I was informed of your efforts by the bat," His striking crimson depths then spun to look at her again "I think the more important question is the reason for your search,"

"I was looking for you," she clarified. Though those gorgeous eyes of his narrowed slightly at her answer, she knew that look. That wasn't what he wanted to know. "Because I miss you, I wanted to apologise for the way I acted during our time together," she stated, though as he was about to say something, she put up her hand "I'm not finished. Why did everything go wrong Shadow? I loved you so much, but things just changed. I turned into a monster and treated you so badly; I'm not that kind of person... You know I'm not. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I hurt you so badly and I never meant to. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I lost you," she had to pause to sob pitifully to herself, she had to let him know all of this now, before he left "I guess I'm trying to say that I still love you Shadow, I never stopped..." she didn't dare look at him. It was quite obvious that he didn't feel the same way as she did. Though as she chanced a small glance at him, a blush splashed across her muzzle at seeing how he was sitting. His legs were parted, leaning back against the arm of the couch with his arms folded across his chest and that _'I'm sexy to you and I know it' _vibe just oozing from his form. What made it worse was the smirk and knowing look in those cerise pools he called eyes. Realisation hit the pink female like a freight train and she turned to face him with a slight frown "Why are you here Shadow? It can't be to merely listen to me pour my heart out to you... Again!"

"The reason for my presence here is for you to figure out Rose," he answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders, moving one of his hands to glide through his quills, though he did notice her eyes flittering over his now exposed chest fur; he couldn't help but let the smirk widen as her scent swirled around him from her close proximity. She definitely liked what he caught her eyes coveting!

"Are you serious...?" Amy asked, irritation rich in her tone. Though as she managed to raise her eyes from his muscles to his face and judging by the expression on his face - he knew exactly what she was feeling right now! Blushing and tearing her gaze away from him, she shook her head "I can't," she stated, her emerald gaze on the cot. What if Kia woke up? Or worse, the _noise_ woke her up! The pink female was no fool, she knew she wanted him; there was no point in denying it... Especially when he could _smell_ his effect on her! Her attention was taken by something moving her head away from the cot and back to the direction the dark male was positioned. Though, at seeing him so close and registering the touch on her muzzle as his hand, she blushed and attempted to look away once more

"Look at me," he commanded, moving one hand between her pink quills as he slipped the other around her to pull her body to his, their noses almost touching, the ebony hedgehog looked into her eyes and seeing her keep the eye contact; he looked into her eyes for a moment, his rubies searching her emeralds.

"I mean it..." she sighed, looking to the crib again, after finally being able to take her eyes away from him "It's not that I don't want to," she decided to clarify for him. By Chaos she wanted to, but she had Kia to look after. "It's just that Rouge asked me to look after Kia..." Chancing a look at him, a hot blush crossed her face; he was simply staring at her with a smirk!

"At what hour will the bat return to collect her offspring?" the dark male asked smoothly, keeping that all important eye contact with her, though he detested having to wait after all of these years craving for her touch, a few hours more would not 'hurt', he supposed...

"She said nine to me, though knowing Knuckles and his normal 'heart-attack' over the price of things, they might be a little bit late," Amy couldn't help but chuckle, Knuckles had been with her for years, he should know by now that Rouge liked the expensive lifestyle and could afford it too! In hearing him get up though, her eyes widened as he walked towards the door "Shadow...?"

"I shall return when your attention is not so divided," he stated, exiting her home without another word, though he did glance back to her momentarily before closing the door. Amy flattened her ears as her cheeks puffed out - That hedgehog hadn't changed a bit!

-x-x-

A smile washed over the pink female's muzzle as she watched Rouge pick up her daughter and bark a command to the echidna. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Knuckles at times... But he made his bed and Rouge would tie him to it! Almost giggling to her own analogy, green eyes watched the interaction between the mother and daughter as the little girl began to fuss. Her attention was taken by her friend who was fuming over the travel crib. Deciding to help before he woke his daughter, Amy ushered him out of the way and easily folded it, after removing the small tiger plush that was stopping the mechanism from collapsing. Handing it to him, the echidna simply nodded

"Thanks Amy. Come on bat-girl," he grunted to his mate, who blissfully ignored him

"Thank you for baby-sitting," the albino said her own words of gratitude to the hedgehog "I know that _I_ appreciate it," she huffed to her significant other "You know you can come over any time and not be cooped up in your house,"

"I know Rouge," she nodded with a genuine smile. It felt good to smile like that again~ "Take care on your way home," she walked the family to her door. She knew it looked like she was throwing the trio out, but Shadow was going to return to her and it was ten past nine already! "I'll see you soon, I promise,"

"Having company?" the bat asked as she turned to smirk knowingly at her, her ears twitching to indicate she could hear something

"No!" Amy quickly responded a blush stretched across her muzzle. She thought Shadow would have known better... Unless he was aware his friend could hear something! "Night Rouge, Knuckles and little Kia..." she smiled as the pushed the door closed and leant against it, her hand over her heart, how did she always know? Lifting her eyes from the floor, she was about to push away to ready herself if Shadow did decide to come to see her again... That's when she noticed ruby eyes staring at her. Perking her ears, she noticed the way he was simply leaning against the frame of her kitchen door, a small but very sexy smirk on his face. Before she had a chance to speak, she found herself pinned to her door with a gasp, his lustful eyes burrowing into her soul. It always amazed her by how emotive his orbs were, how they sparked when he was angry to the deep crimson his eyes were with what he was quite obviously feeling right now.

"It seems you are no longer distracted," the ebony male pointed out as his smirk grew wider, his head lowering to dominate the smaller form between his arms, the smirk widening further to show his canine teeth. He could tell he was getting to her; the scent that was emanating from her was intoxicating. Moving closer to her, his ears flicked at hearing her gasp and shudder against the door

"Shadow..." she mumbled out, tearing her gaze away from his "Why are you here?" She needed to know before she gave in to him. This was heavenly to be back in his arms and his attention being on her again, but why now? If he knew she was looking for him, then why didn't he come and find her to ask her some questions?

"I thought the answer to that would have been obvious," he answered smoothly, not moving an inch. Why was she being so difficult? Females were god damned confusing! She eyed him for a moment, her emeralds searching his crimson depths, before she ducked out of the hold he had on her, making the male turn his head slightly to look back at her.

"You want something," Amy replied with no hesitation now that she was free, but she was not going to let him just use her like a cat's claws use a scratching post! "And then you're going to leave after you get it, right? I mean why else would you be so eager to return for my 'full attention'? I'm not going to just lie on my back every time you feel like 'getting off'!" The rose female knew what he was after! Though the sound of a chuckle caught her attention through her huffs after her tirade, that son of a bitch! She went to open her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when he cut her off

"Rose, you have absolutely no idea," he smirked, turning to face her, a smirk resting firmly on his lips as he stepped towards her "If that had been the case, I would have returned sooner. This is something else entirely," he took her wrists in his hands and lifted them above her head as he backed her against the wall "You, my Rose, have been nothing but an everlasting thorn in my side during our years of separation," His ruby gaze melted into her emeralds as he spoke so intensely "If my being here has you so confused, then perhaps I should have waited for a longer period of time before returning. I see you are still the argumentative minx I left all that time ago," his grip on her wrists tightened as the ebony male's body pushed up against hers "There is no such term as you used in my vocabulary... So, tell me _Amy_ have you felt another man's touch after mine?"

"N-no..." the rose responded, her body was heating at the intensity he was showing. What was he playing at? His body still fit perfectly against her and his hot breath falling across her lips was driving her to want to kiss him. She had never seen him like this before, had she really been on his mind for this long? Was she just being stubborn to refuse her body's demands for his hands to smooth over her glistening fur? "I haven't wanted or needed anybody else. I wanted you... I've always wanted you," she growled out, her emotions bubbling forth after listening to him spout such things! "Because I _love_ you, you fucking idiot!"

It seemed like time stood still for a moment as she simply stared at him after her mini-tantrum had subsided. She was about to apologise when his mouth met hers in a heated and frenzied lip-lock. Her knees turned to jelly almost instantly and her hands begged to find his shoulders to keep her body up-right. How had she lost such a _fantastic _feeling? How had she gone without it for so long? His hands still kept their grip on her and she knew what was coming, it was like so many times before. He'd kiss her so deeply that her toes would curl and then he'd carry her off to her bedroom to make love to her~. Her ears twitched as he simply moved her wrists closer together and took them both in one hand, easily moving the other away to trail down her peach furred arm; her form shivering under the light touch. As his lips left hers, the rose female took the opportunity to breathe, her panted breath falling over his muzzle and as she opened her eyes to look at him... The brilliant crimson of his lustful gaze caused her libido to kick in and she tried to lean forwards to kiss him.

"Hmph," the ebony male smirked as he moved his head away from her attempts and her futile struggles against his hold. His fingers coming to his mouth instead, he took the tip of his glove between his teeth and slowly pulled the article from his onyx furred fingers. It was almost painfully obvious she wanted him, her _very_ familiar scent was all the proof he needed; he wasn't going to play by her 'rules' this time though. Sliding his now 'naked' hand down her body, he kept his gaze on hers; he wanted to see her expression as he tried something different. His fingers played with the waistband of her pyjamas, as if he was simply 'playing'. Her fur shivered beneath his fingers as he let his hand sink lower and he heard her nails slap onto his shoulders, her nails gripping through his fur to his skin.

The female's cheeks burned red at the sensation of his fingers as they slid completely between her legs and ever-so-gently glided over the nub, making her cry out and her knees weak. She only had a moment to sigh before her back met the couch and her pyjama bottoms and panties were dangling off of one leg. Quivering emerald orbs lifted to the _very _aroused male as he took in the sight of what she would have offered her willingly. They had started off on the couch before, but this time... She knew the bed would stay clean and made. Her back arched against the piece of furniture as his fingers rubbed and rolled her femininity, a strangled sound falling from her throat as the sensation inching through her got too much. This was different to the numerous times before and she liked it! Widening her legs for him, her cheeks flushed when she caught the knowing smirk on his face, though it was forgotten when his finger slipped inside her, her head fell back against the arm of her couch, a cry of pleasure falling from her lips before she could stop it.

"I don't think you require much more 'teasing' Rose," the dark male chuckled as he lifted his fingers and separated them, a thin line of her essence threaded between his parted digits and as her eyes opened to meet his, he moved his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, his crimson depths firmly on her "Mmm," he purred out, his voice thick with lust "Just as tantalizing as I remember,"

"Ah! Shadow!" The pink flower blushed, her knees automatically closing together, shielding her flower from his view in embarrassment. It was obvious how much he wanted this; she could _see_ how much he wanted this! His gaze was too intense as he still licked his fingers clean and she had to turn her head to spare her blushing face, though as soon as her eyes left his, she had to bite her lip as he forced her legs apart and his tongue took over where his fingers left off. Fidgeting slightly, her hands travelled to his quills to push his head further against her womanhood, to which he gratefully obliged. She could feel his tongue and lips tease her as he licked and sucked. The longer he pleasured her, the building sensation within her spiked to its highest point; crying out, her hands gripping his quills as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. It had been too long since she'd felt his touch, this was even more embarrassing than his previous actions!

Lifting his scarlet gaze, his eyes coveted this female, her flushed features and the way her eyes were clenched as she bit down on her index finger to stop herself from making a noise. Licking his lips, the dark male moved his body up, his hands travelling up her stomach and past her breasts as he removed her shirt to expose her luscious body to his greedy crimson eyes. Taking her hand away from her mouth, he growled lustfully to her before his lips smashed into hers in a fiery and passionate kiss; his body coming to settle between her legs. one of his hands pulled at her quills to angle the kiss whilst the other grasped her breast, no words were needed between them right now and he was not going to let her ruin it! Moving his hips to hers, he smirked as her body willingly moved to allow him to push into her.

Emerald eyes shot open at the sensation that shot through her system, opening her mouth, she moaned into his lips as her fur rose from the wonderful feeling that washed over. Had this what she had been missing when she had been alone? Another moan ripped from her throat as he withdrew slightly her and then slammed his hips back into hers, he had always been a strong and forceful lover and she wouldn't change it for the world! Her long, slender legs widened as one leg hooked around his waist to try and keep him as close to her as possible whilst her arms set themselves in his quills forcing his kisses away from her mouth so she could breathe. The pink female's hot breath fell across his fur as she panted and small cries of pleasure were released into his midnight fur as he moved so swiftly against her. Emerald eyes were masked as her head met his shoulder as he nipped along her neck, his hands still groping and cupping her to prove to her that she was his, no matter how much time had passed between then and now.

The pace he had set for the two of them was just like every time before and he was getting closer to reaching that final plateau, one that he reserved for only her pleasure. He was ashamed of himself, he wanted to take her to the stars and back multiple times before he even attempted to relieve this passionate pressure using her writhing and panting body as his 'rocket'... But he hadn't had relations since he left her and although he was the Ultimate Life Form... He was still only male. Cursing into her fur, he brought her body up to him, supporting the small of her back as he pulled her up as his body eased back onto his knees. His pants of breath flew across his muzzle as he moved her on top of him, a smirk flying over his face at the way her nails set themselves into his skin though the matted fur on his back; her eyes opened to his, her breath washing over him. The dark male smirked at the shade her eyes had taken; his strong hands grabbed her thighs, keeping their eyes locked as he kept her in place as he slammed up into her, using this new position to his advantage. A devilishly wicked smirk crossed his face as he saw her trying to maintain eye-contact.

"Succumb to me Rose," he whispered to her seductively, running his tongue up her throat to her jaw. He could feel her slick juices drip down and the smirk on his face widened, she always got more excited when he either spoke dirty to her or dominated her.

The rose female panted hard as she heard him and she barely held back a shiver. He remembered everything that she adored when they were together like this, even though it had been a while. Holding onto him, her ears lowered as she could do nothing else but move against him, her claw-like nails digging into his back as she craved more of him. His movements were beginning to get erratic and she knew it was almost his time. She didn't mind that this time was fast, she'd make sure they had _plenty _of time later where she could get her own back on him and make him moan for _her_. Her mind then went blank as his hand travelled between their bodies and down her stomach again. Managing to open her eyes, her gaze met his smoldering crimson. It simply made her moan out; he knew she could never resist him when he was like this... When his hand found what it was feeling for, she gritted her teeth and her face flushed further. This male was her addiction, how had she given him up and caused herself such heartbreak? Her vision suddenly blurred as heat pooled in her body and she moaned into her lover, she was about to kiss him to hide her sounds of pleasure when her quills were pulled backwards

"I wish to see you as I take you to the stars," he panted keeping his ruby gaze on her features as she began to lose herself from his powerful thrusts and his thumb's rubbing over her sensitive nub. White dots splashed in her eyes as she climaxed, calling out his name with a hoarse cry, wrapping her legs more tightly around him and her nails plunged further into his skin. Her inner walls convulsed as she came and all the dark male could do was to simply grit his teeth as he pushed against the tightness that now surrounded his manhood.

Setting a pace for himself, he pushed himself towards his own release, his ears back as she shuddered against him, but even the sensations against him were no match and he let out a long and sensual growl, biting his teeth down on the nape of his lovers neck, ignoring her squeak in protest and continued to move until he spilled every last drop into her. Panting, he let her back rest on the couch, looking her over, he smirked down at her tousled and sweaty form, she was his and no one else could have her.

"Sh-Shadow..." Amy panted out, opening an eye to look at him "Sta-Stay with me-" She was silenced by his lips on hers as he slipped himself from inside her. Parting for a moment and keeping eye contact with her, he hauled her up and over his shoulder - he could make it to her room before collapsing, he was sure of it

"Rose, shut up," he stated and tapped her ass as he walked up the stairs of his lover's home. Kicking open her bedroom door, he deposited her on her bed and rested beside her "Now go to sleep. We'll discuss things in the morning," he closed his eyes and pulled her to him to quiet her further. She knew better than to talk now... Or so he hoped...

"I l-love you," he heard her tired voice whisper out against him and he simply smirked, resting his hand in her pink, sweaty quills

"I know you do," he answered her sleeping form, and then slowly fell asleep himself.


End file.
